Christina Henry
Christina Henry — Author Website ChristinaHenry.Net About the Author Christina Henr Bio: CHRISTINA HENRY is the author of the BLACK WINGS series (Ace/Roc) featuring Madeline Black, an Agent of Death, and her popcorn-loving gargoyle sidekick Beezle. Christina was born in New York and now lives on the North Side of Chicago with her husband and son. She sees no conflict in rooting for both the Yankees and the Cubs. She also enjoys running long distances, eating large quantities of cinnamon rolls, reading anything she can get her hands on and watching movies with zombies, samurai and/or subtitles. She is a graduate of Columbia College Chicago and enjoys running long distances, reading anything she can get her hands on and watching movies with samurai, zombies and/or subtitles in her spare time. She lives in Chicago with her husband and son. Genres Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Other Writings Anthologies: * 2.5. "Red Really Isn’t My Color" in Kicking It (2013) Freebies: *Short Stories » ChristinaHenry.Net - free Cover Artists Artist: Kriss Keller * Website: Lott • Reps: Kris Keller Publishing Information Publishers: Ace Penguin * Author Page:Christina Henry - Penguin Books USA Quotes *Christina Henry Quotes (Author of Black Wings) ~ GR Awards Notes Tina Raffaele created her pseudonym that involved her husband and son. Her real name is Tina, her husband's name Chris and her son's Henry. Hence the name Chris Tina Henry. External References Bibliography / Books: * Books » ChristinaHenry.Net ~ Author * Christina Henry (Author of Black Wings) ~ Goodreads *Christina Henry - FF *Christina Henry - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Christina Henry Author Page ~ Shelfari * Christina Henry author of Black Wings series ~ Fictfact * Christina Henry ~ LibraryThing Freebies & Excerpts: *Short Stories » ChristinaHenry.Net - free Series Pages: * Black Wings series by Christina Henry~ Goodreads *Maddy Black / Black Wings - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Black Wings Series - Shelfari *Black Wings | Series ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Black Wings series by Christina Henry ~ FictFact * Christina Henry - Black Wings Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christina Henry: BLACK WINGS World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christina Henry: BLACK WINGS *Black Wings Series - Shelfari - has characters Interviews: *The Qwillery: Interview with Christina Henry - October 10, 2014 *Interview with Black Wings author Christina Henry | Nancy Holzner, author *Interview: Christina Henry, author of Black Howl | My Bookish Ways 2013 *Guest Author: Christina Henry | Literary Escapism *The Book Smugglers | Smugglivus 2010 Guest Author (& Giveaway): Christina Henry *An Interview With the Author of BLACK WINGS, Christina Henry - Penguin Group (USA) *Candace's Book Blog: Interview (& Give@way *ended*) Christina Henry for Black Howl Tour! *Between dreams and reality | Author’s Interview: Christina Henry Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Artist: *Kris Keller - Summary Bibliography Author: * ChristinaHenry.Net * Goodreads | Christina Henry (Author of Black Wings) Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Christina Henry ~ FB *Christina Henry (C_Henry_Author) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers black_wings 1.jpg|1. Black Wings (2010—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry—Art: Kriss Keller—read excerpt|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=72 Black-Night-Cover-2.jpg|2. Black Night (2011—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9768692-black-night Black_Howl_small 3 .jpg|3. Black Howl (2012—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=524 black-lament_small 4.jpg|3. Black Lament (2012—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=683 5 Black_City_medium 5.jpg|5. Black City (2013—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=759 Black-Heart-medium 6.jpg|6. Black Heart (2013—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/ Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|Kicking It (December 3, 2013) ~ Anthology edited by Faith Hunter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it?ac=1 Black Spring (Black Wings|7. Black Spring (2014—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21406652-black-spring Category:Authors